Honey
by Toasthugger
Summary: "She started to move but stopped when her eyes were drawn down to Maura's backside and the script on the briefs she was wearing. A single word. 'HONEY'. " Rated M to comply with rules due to adult content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN – Prompt and co-written by Helvistica**

**No copy write infringement intended. Characters belong to Tess Gerritson, TNT and Janet Tamaro. **

**X**

******X**

Her lips pulled tight under her teeth. Her eyes closed and head turned away as she, once again, attempted to stifle the chuckle that was fighting to break out. Jane fumbled with her key as she unlocked her condo door and stepped aside to allow her friend unimpeded entry. Her hand came up to her mouth as her shoulders raised and a low snort broke through. Dr Maura Isles pulled her shoulders back, raised her chin and her stern eyes glanced away from the Detective. With stiletto sling-backs in one hand, large leather handbag in the other, she limped into the room and sat her bag on the counter.

Jane followed, but instead of swinging the door shut, she turned to close the door softly to buy some time to compose herself. Her left hand rested on the door knob as her right slowly rose to the deadlock, taking her time to lock it. Once again she fought to hold in the laughter that was trying to erupt from within. Maura, agitated, turned to face Jane. Her hair was so weighed down from its new decorations that it didn't fling or bounce like usual.

Jane, who had managed to contain her laughter, shrugged out of her dark grey blazer. She hung it on the coat rack with a care that she had never before displayed with clothing. Jane turned back to face Maura who stood with her hip thrust to the side as her hand resting on it. Maura's head was turned away from her, but her eyes stayed firmly fixed on Jane's. She froze at the look Maura was giving her. Her hands remained in mid-air as if confronted by a lioness. An attack appeared imminent as Maura's nostrils flared and her eyes grew dark. A storm brewed behind those long eyelashes and Jane, it seemed, had forgotten her umbrella and flashlight. Jane leaned back and opened her mouth to speak.

Maura's head flicked in a small downward tilt that caused the Detective to close her mouth and stop moving altogether. After what seemed like hours, Maura's eyes softened. She took a deep breath and lowered her head as her index finger and thumb rubbed her eyebrows. She released her breath in a slow steady stream. She looked back up at Jane, shrugged her shoulders and threw her arms up. "You may as well get it over with," Maura said. "You've wanted to ever since the crime scene."

Permission granted, a tidal wave of giggles poured out of Jane. She doubled-over, grasped her sides and slapped her thigh as boisterous peals of laughter erupted from her. Maura stood, clutching her heels with her left hand, as her right rubbed the back of it. A blush moved across her cheeks. After a minute, the laughter quietened down to a low chuckle. Jane straightened up, crossed her hands in front of herself and tucked her thumbs behind her belt buckle. She observed Maura's self-conscious stance and shook her head as her lip puckered to the side. _How can she look this fucking cute covered in this crap?_ Feeling the need to lighten the mood, her lips formed a small sympathetic smile. She softened her voice, "I'm sorry Maura. But how many times have I told you not to wear those high-heels to a crime scene?"

Maura turned away from Jane and sat her heels on the stool next to the kitchen bench. She turned back towards Jane and with force, released a deep breath, "And as I told you," she said as she pointed roughly towards Jane. "I did not have enough time to find appropriate foot-wear this morning."

Jane looked at the medical examiner. Sweat began to surface on her palms as she fidgeted with them. "C'mon Maur, its funny." She lowered her voice and talked through the side of her mouth, "Don't you think you're over reacting… just a little?" She said as her hand raised and she brought her finger and thumb close together.

Maura's eyes squinted as she spoke in a slow iced warning tone "Am. I. Jane?" Maura raised an eye-brow "Really?" The incident that had brought them to the condo flashed through Jane's mind. She tried to understand the sudden temper of the woman who had almost always been able to forgive and joke with the Detective.

**X**

******X**

Jane's thighs clenched around her wrist and her hips began to grind when in the darkness her phone started to ring. Her hand flailed as it tried to find it in her semi-conscious state. Having found nothing to grab hold of, her body toppled and fell off the couch. She grabbed her phone. "Rizzoli," she growled at the dispatch officer on the other end as she stood up. "Okay, text me the address," She hung up and slipped her phone onto her belt. Her hands pushed her hair behind her ears as she tried to regain her composure from her dream and remember where she was. A familiar scrape and thud reminded her of exactly where she was. But why she was here, and on the couch in her work clothes, didn't present itself to her memory.

Maura walked down the stairs, barefoot but clad in an immaculate grey belted v-neck suit dress that seemed designed only for her. Her hair bounced with each step she took. She turned on the kitchen light and Jane's hand reached up to cover her eyes "Ugh, Maur. Jeez" she said as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Maura, who was used to Jane's less than enthusiastic morning moods, ignored her tone. Her body, however, couldn't ignore the effect Jane's voice had on her. The extra deep husk that occurred when Jane had just woken sent a shiver down Maura's spine and forced a smile that she tried to hide. "Good morning, Jane" Maura said as she headed over to the coffee machine. "I know it takes you a while to get up, but I would have thought you would have at least drank a few cups of coffee by now."

"Excuse me?" Jane said as she wobbled over to the kitchen counter and plonked down on a stool, prepared to drink any coffee presented to her. "I only JUST got woken up from dispatch" Jane's eye wandered over Maura. Her eyes squinted and her hand pointed up and down her friends frame. "How are you ready already? It's not possible"

"Our phones rang 15 minutes ago Jane."

"What?" Jane grabbed her phone and checked her call history. "Holy crap Maura. 3 missed calls. Shit"

"Jane" Maura chastised out of habit.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and dragged her to the door. "Why didn't you wake me? Ugh. C'mon Maura. Shit. We gotta go"

"Wait, Jane. I need to grab shoes"

"Okay, but hurry up Maura." Jane said as she opened the door, ran to the car and started honking the horn. Maura rushed by Jane's antics grabbed the first pair of shoes she found, put them on and went out to join the detective in her car.

Jane tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she weaved in and out of early morning traffic. "Jane, you should drive slower" Maura said as Jane had to brake suddenly at a set of traffic lights.

"Why didn't you wake me and send me home or at least put me to bed last night Maura?" Jane said as she chewed her finger, waiting for the light to turn green. Maura, who had become annoyed with Jane's reckless driving, tried to find a way to dodge the reason. She had left Jane asleep on the couch because the detective looked so beautiful that she hadn't the heart to wake her. She tried to wake her, but not to the point that would actually wake her sleeping friend. Truth was, she wanted to wake up with Jane there. The mornings were better when she was there.

"I did try to wake you Jane" Maura said as she recalled the way she had whispered Jane's name as she placed a blanket over her. Jane didn't wake. But an attempt had technically occurred she thought.

"Finally, about frickin time," Jane said as the light changed and they arrived at the crime scene, "Fuck!"

"Jane…" Maura chastised as she glared at the detective whose bad language had begun to annoy her.

"Dammit. It's only three blocks from my house Maura." Jane said as she jerked the car into a vacant car space. Usually Jane would have waited and helped Maura out of the vehicle. But not today. The tired, grumpy and uncaffeinated Detective huffed and stomped towards Detective Korsak, Maura forgotten.

"What've we got?" Jane said as she met Korsak at the entrance to the alleyway.

"Another homeless woman" he grunted, pointing in the direction of the body. They stepped gingerly through the crime scene that was filled with cardboard shelters, rubbish, bodily fluids and alcohol. Some rubbish had covered a small sewer grate on the ground of the alleyway. Maura, in a rush to keep up with the Detective, had not seen where she was stepping. Just as Jane had turned around to see where she was, Maura stood on the same hidden grate. The heel of her expensive Jimmy Choo stiletto became wedged in the grate. Momentum and gravity caused the Doctor to tumble to the ground and into some open rubbish bags filled with rotting food, used cooking oil and general waste.

Covered in grease, grime, spoiled food, condiments and a small graze upon on her knee, Maura moved to sit up. Jane rushed over and put her hands out for Maura to grab hold of and use to get up. As Maura stood, she saw the stunned and bemused faces of her CSRU crew and the BPD officers. Some were laughing at the Medical Examiner. Others, like Jane, were trying to hide their amusement. Ego dented, and her temper flared from the less than relaxed and happy morning that had been anticipated, she growled softly at Jane "Take me home."

"What?" Jane said, trying not to lean to close to her now not so pleasant smelling friend.

She forced a smile through a clenched jaw "Take. Me. Home. Jane," Maura said. Jane nodded and led a limping Maura back through the crime scene.

She hesitated as they reached the car. "Jane?" Maura said as she waited next to the passenger door.

"Maybe we should just walk to my place Maur," Jane said as she tried to avoid looking at her friend.

Maura let out a frustrated laugh that lacked humour and frivolity and served as a clear warning to anyone nearby. "There is. No. way. I am walking like this to your condo, Jane. No. Way." Maura raised her hand to jab her finger on the roof of the Jane's squad car. "Get in this car Detective. And drive me to get a shower and clean clothes." Jane leaned back, thrown by Maura's temper. Maura gritted her teeth at Jane's lack of movement. "NOW. Rizzoli."

Jane ran to the driver door, fumbling with her keys and the handle. "Shiiiiit" Jane mumbled to herself as she got in and started the car. Maura slipped in beside her. Silent. Seething. Embarrassed. She tried to sit as demurely as she could, given her state of duress and appearance. "We will just go to my place. Okay, Maur?" Silence. "It is much closer," Silence. Jane risked a glance at Maura who was staring ahead. "We could get you cleaned up much faster." Silence. Jane resigned to be quiet and just take Maura to her condo. She resolved that once they got her place, if Maura wanted to leave then Jane would take her.

Although the trip was short, it seemed like a whole day had passed with the cold air that radiated from the Medical Examiner. During the drive, each time Jane glanced at the ME, she had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at Maura's attempt to look beautiful. _You would think with all that crap on her, that she wouldn't look so damn good. But she is just adorable. Fuck. Get it together Rizzoli._ Jane thought as she parked the car. Maura removed her shoes in the car before she exited the vehicle and mumbled about not having time to find better footwear while she carried them upstairs to Jane's condo.

**X**

******X**

"Well Jane?" Maura said.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh. No?" Jane said as she fidgeted. Maura sighed and walked towards the bathroom, closing it quickly. Jane followed close behind, unsure how to proceed. The last time Maura was this angry at her it tore them apart_. I have to fix this_, Jane thought, _I can't lose her again_. Jane leaned against the bathroom door and sank to the ground. She rubbed her hands together and rested her head on the frame. "I'm really sorry Maur." Jane said. She heard a sniffle through the door and her heart ached a little more. "I shouldn't have laughed Maura. But you gotta admit it was kinda funny."

"No it wasn't Jane." Maura said as she blew her nose.

"C'mon Maur, if it was me or if it wasn't with anyone else around…" Jane trailed off as she realised why Maura was so upset. _Fuck_. She thought. _Her minions. That's why. They laughed AT her. Those fucking bastards_. "Maur… listen…. "Jane turned and pressed her palm and forehead to the door. "I know your worker bees respect you okay. They were probably just laughing to fit in ya know." Maura sniffled again. "Cause of the cops and shit. Only I get to laugh. Okay. I will say something to 'em. Especially the cops, alright." Jane said.

"Why do you get to laugh?"

"Well, 'cause it's me Maur. We laugh at each other all the time. You're my best friend, Maur. We're family. Only family can make fun of family."

Jane fell forward as Maura opened the door and sniffled. "Thank you Jane," Maura said as she reached out to help up the sprawling Detective. Maura tried to bring her in for a hug, but Jane hesitated and screwed up her face

"Uh, as much as I love you Maur, I uh… I don't want that gunk on me." Jane said as she pointed up and down Maura's body.

"Really Jane, are you calling my body 'gunk'?" Maura said with a smirk. She was aware of what Jane had meant, but wanted to see the detective squirm just a little more before she forgave her.

Jane, completely caught off guard stammered "No... You're… f.f… hot. Maur…. Your clothes… um… gunk… Take your clothes off first and we can hug it out okay." Jane said as she stepped back, turned away to leave and pushed her hair out of her face. Maura's head tilted at the response from Jane and tried to suppress a coy smile and hide her blush.

"Okay, Jane. I will be naked though…"

Jane spun back around to face the M.E her eyes wide as she looked up and down Maura's body. "Uhhh… top draw." Jane said as she gulped and pointed to her bed side dresser.

"Sorry?" Maura said.

"The top draw. You can use anything in there, the underwear has never been used. And you can wear any of my other clothes in the …uh... the…um..." Jane struggled to find the correct word as she pointed to her closet. Maura understanding and amused by Jane's nervousness, nodded her head.

"Of course. Thank you Jane" she said as she turned around and closed the door.

Jane stood there frozen in place pointing at her closet door until she heard the shower turn on. "Closet" she said finally. She lowered her hand and headed out to the kitchen to make some breakfast and more than anything else, some coffee. _I'm gonna need my brains on if I'm gonna pull it together and not fuck up in front of Maura. Jesus why does she have to be so fucking beautiful. All. The. Fucking. Time?!_ Jane thought. She rummaged through her cupboards and discovered that she didn't have anything she would deem good enough to feed Maura. Let alone food that would make her feel better. She decided to go to her neighborhood cafe and grab Maura appropriate food and coffee. Jane glanced to the small dog who was sitting quietly in her dog basket. "Guard Maura, Jo" she said as she ran out of the condo.

**X**

******X**

Jane placed the fresh muffins and coffee on the kitchen bench and yelled, "Breakfast and coffee are ready Maur!" Jane walked to the lounge and bent over the back of the couch to pat Jo Friday. "Good job girl," Jane said praising the little dog for keeping her friend safe.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to wash a few times to feel clean" Maura called out as she opened the bathroom door. Wrapped in a towel, she walked into Jane's room. "I will just find something to wear and be right out."

"Okay Maur" Jane said as she walked back over to the procured items and took a sip of her coffee. She organised the food onto plates and placed Maura's coffee near her muffin, sat down and waited.

Jane sat at the counter. Her chin rested on her palm as fingers tapped a beat on the bench. After a time, Jane looked sideways at Maura's coffee. She had long since finished her own coffee and Maura's had cooled. "God Woman," Jane said into her hand. "It's just MY clothes dammit, not a fashion show." Jane released a pent up breath and blew away some hair that had fallen in front of her face. She had run out of patience. She stood up and walked to her room to see what was taking Maura so long, tapped on the door and walked in. "Hey Maur, every…" Jane said. Her breathe caught and stopped her mid-sentence. Her hands gripped the door frame behind her as she took in Maura's form. The Medical examiner was sitting on the edge of Jane's bed looking at a set of photos with nothing but a white tank top and a pair of red briefs. Jane swallowed. "Uhh… couldn't find any suitable clothes Maura?" Jane said as she tried to regain her composure.

Maura hadn't heard Jane knock or enter, turned her head towards Jane and looked up at her with wide bloodshot eyes. Her hands gripped the timber frame, holding the photo set in it tighter. Her jaw clenched and she swallowed as she stared at the immobile detective. For a few moments neither was sure of how to proceed. Maura's head tilted, her eyes softened and her lips curled upwards at the side in forced smile. She looked back down at the frame in her hand for a moment.

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "Jane." She cleared her throat and tried again and pointed to the woman who was occupying the photos with Jane. "Jane, who is this?" Jane, who hadn't let go of the door frame, glanced at the pictures and registered what Maura was holding. She closed her eyes and released a small breath. "Jane?" Maura said.

Jane looked up at Maura and bit her lip. "Amber," Jane said. She let go of the door and walked over to her closet. "Now how about we find you some clothes."

"No, who IS she Jane?" Maura said as she ran her finger along the happy jawline of uniformed Officer Jane Rizzoli. She was looking at the camera, laughing with her arm wrapped around the waist of a blonde woman. A blonde woman who was kissing her cheek. Maura then looked at another photo in the frame of Jane and the blonde in Red Sox hats and jerseys. Jane was trying to put a foam finger up the blonde's nose. Her other arm was wrapped around the blonde's shoulder, pulling her tight against Jane's body. Both were leaning back mouths open wide and eyes full of mirth. Then the next photo, both were at a park sitting on a blanket. Jane was sitting behind the blonde, with her head resting on her shoulder. Her legs either side of the woman, her arms wrapped around her tight.

Jane turned around, fear and trepidation written on her face. She hesitated before she went over and stood next to where Maura sat on the bed. She reached for the frame and gently took it off Maura who was reluctant to release it from her grasp. "How did you find this Maura?"

Maura fidgeted with her hands, rubbing them together and over each other. "I... I didn't mean to," Maura said. She looked back at the draw she had pulled the photo set from, and recalled the shock and pain she had felt since she found them. She hadn't meant to find anything Jane had been hiding. Jane told her to look in the draws for clean and unused underwear. She hadn't particularly liked the selection she had been presented with, so she had searched further into the draw. Pulling out most of its contents until she landed on a red pair of briefs. They were very unlike Jane. This had caused initial curiosity which had only been heightened when a photo frame had been wrapped underneath them. She put on the underwear, and a tank top she had located in her excavation of the draw, and turned the frame over.

Her heart felt like it had broken. Her legs crumbled and she landed on the bed. The implication of what the photos in the frame presented her with forced her eyes to well from the pain and the tears to dig themselves a path down her delicate cheeks. Maura's breath had become hard and ragged while she examined, in close detail, all the aspects of the photos and the possible outcomes they could mean. She tried hard to reach a different conclusion. But they had all led to one. Jane had been in a romantic relationship with this woman. Why hadn't Jane told her? And more importantly, If Jane was attracted to women, why wasn't she attracted to her?

Maura's breath became erratic. Her legs found the strength they had lost earlier. She had to get out of here. She stood up to leave.

Jane released a sigh as Maura moved towards the door. She started to move but stopped when her eyes were drawn down to Maura's backside and the script on the briefs she was wearing. A single word. 'HONEY'. Jane groaned "Fuck". One hand came up to her chest as the other reached for Maura. Darkness surrounded her vision and continued to shrink until all she saw was that word on Maura's rear. Unable to breathe or hold her weight anymore she sunk to the ground. Maura was pulled on top of Jane. The shriek of surprise that left Maura turned into a gasp of worry as she saw Jane's panicked demeanour.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura said as she manoeuvred herself off Jane and checked her vital signs.

"Air" Jane said

"I'm sorry?" Maura said as she turned Jane's face to look at hers.

"Air, I need some air Maura." Maura let go of Jane's face and stood up.

"I see, yes. Okay." Maura said. Her hands moved randomly through her hair.

"And water. Please?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course" Maura said. Jane pushed herself, back first, to the wall and rested her head on it. When Maura returned and passed her a glass of water, she took a sip then patted the ground next to her. An invitation that was promptly accepted. They sat in silence. Jane finished her water and began fiddling with the class. Maura sighed and removed it from Jane's grasp. She twisted and sat the glass away from Jane.

"Amber." Jane said.

"Amber" Maura repeated and looked down at her hands.

"They were a birthday gift from her." Maura turned towards Jane and looked all over Jane's face for a hint of what she was referring to. But she found none.

"What was?" Maura said.

"The panties you're wearing."

"Oh" Maura looked down at the briefs. "I didn't think they were something you would buy."

"They were a joke gift." Jane looked up towards the bed where the frame sat.

"I see."

"She was my first love." Jane said. Maura sat silent. Her nostrils flared and her eyes closed in resignation.

"Well technically Jackie Androssia was my first love. But as soon as she broke my yellow crayon it was SO over." Jane said, her husky chuckle echoed through the bedroom. Maura smiled at Jane's attempt to lighten the mood.

"So, what happened?" Maura said. She tried to prepare herself for the answer and to be supportive, even though this was all breaking her heart. But in love with Jane or not, she was her best friend and was determined to be there for her.

Jane looked to the side, and took a deep breath, and released it in a sigh. "She made me choose."

"Choose?"

"Yeah."

Maura chuckled, _this is so Jane_, she thought. _Always a struggle to get her to open up_. They looked at each other as they both chuckled. Jane's mouth turned into a playful and thankful smirk. After a few moments, Jane turned away.

"We met when I was a beat cop. And everything was great. I was so in love." Jane said. A fresh sigh escaped her as she fiddled with her hands, rubbing them together. "And then I made detective and transferred to vice. She didn't like the new danger I was in. She couldn't cope, I guess." Jane bought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them to face Maura. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, she made me choose between my career and her. I told her that it was my career. I told her outside the precinct. Walked inside. Went to get a coffee" Jane's eyes softened. She looked Maura in the eyes, smiled. "And this strange woman, who thought I was diseased, put on gloves and offered to pay for me because Stanula the Hun wouldn't let me pay him later." Maura leaned her head against the wall and broke out in a loud laugh. "I believe she also told me I had a deficiency of some kind" Jane continued while she joined in laughter with Maura.

"It was Vitamin D Deficiency." Maura said. Jane's lifted her head and leaned back against the as a boisterous laugh burst from her.

"Yep. That's the one." She reached over with her right hand grabbed Maura's left. She held it firm and caressed it with her thumb. "So your coffee is like ice." Jane looked at her closet. "You should really finish getting dressed at some point… unless you plan on going back to the crime scene like that." Jane chuckled as she nodded toward Maura's lack of clothing.

"Can we just stay here for a little longer?" Maura said. Her voice was soft and lacked confidence.

"Yeah, of course Maur." Jane moved herself closer to Maura and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. She closed her eyes as her senses savoured the scent of Maura. It always brought her serenity and comfort. "You still smell like you" Jane mumbled.

Maura, whose eyes had also closed at the peace and comfort she drew from Jane, opened and she looked at Jane. Surprised and confused, she raised her eyebrow and titled her head. "I do?"

"Yeah, it's strange. I can smell my body wash on you. But you still smell like you."

"And how do I smell Jane?"

"Like… nice"

"Nice?" Maura said. Her eyes looked up in thought. "That's… not technically a smell Jane." Maura looked back at Jane. She tried to stop the smile that appeared on her face, but failed dismally. Jane stood up, put her hands out to Maura and helped her up.

"It is a smell Maura, 'cause that's how you smell." Jane took Maura's hand and led her to the closet. She opened the doors and rummaged inside.

Emboldened by the knowledge of Amber, Maura's eyes roamed up and down Jane's body. "What type of nice then?" She said, fishing for an answer show if Jane could be attracted to Maura.

Jane, caught off guard, responded honestly. "You know, sexy nice." Jane realised what she said and for a split second, froze. She grabbed the nearest pant suit, button up, socks and boots she had, spun and handed the objects to Maura. "Now, get dressed woman. We have a murder to solve," Jane said as she left a beaming Maura holding it all and she rushed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-Written with the amazing Girlfriend - Helvistica.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritson, TNT and Janet Tamaro.**

**X**

**X**

It was the slight groan Jane released, the look in her eyes and the slight shade of red that had crept across her chest and neck that had decided for the Medical Examiner to not go home and change, but instead to stay in Jane's clothes.

All day.

The ride back to the crime scene had felt longer than three blocks and was silent for a whole new reason. The anger and embarrassment had gone, replaced with yearning, sexual tension and unanswered questions that begged to be asked.

When they arrived, Jane returned to her usual chivalrous self. She opened Maura's door, helped her out of the unmarked, held up the crime scene tape. She went so far as to ensure there was no way for Maura to be harmed on her way to the body.

Once Maura had made it without incident to the decedent, Jane left to talk to the crime scene techs and law enforcement personnel. Maura could tell that Jane was stern and agitated by the way her arms gesticulated in small sharp movements. Maura had learned over the years that the louder and wilder Jane and her movements were, the less serious she was being. The detective, when quiet and still, was the most dangerous and serious. It had been forty-five minutes since Jane uttered the name 'Amber". Thirty-five since Jane said she smelled sexy. Maura's mind had been jumping back and forth between those memories and the body before her since.

Jane saw Maura attempt to stand with her clipboard in hand. She walked over to her and put her arm out for Maura, which she grabbed with her free hand and pulled herself up with. "I agree with Dr Tomin's initial assessment. The liver temp and rigor indicates she died six to seven hours ago" Maura said.

Lost in thought, Jane rocked side to side, one hand across her abdomen, the other at her mouth. She chewed on her thumb and mumbled "Killed Maura." Jane waved her arms around the scene, "And who the HELL is Dr Tomin?!" She said looking around the crime scene.

Jane did in fact know who Dr James Tomin was. She had done a thorough background check on all the medical examiners that had appointed to follow Maura around for four weeks to 'adequately learn' the lab and her methods. And she may, just may, have nudged Maura in the direction of picking the young doctor. Except for the speeding ticket he got on the morning of his first shift with Maura, he had a clean record. The bonus, and what tipped of the scales for Jane, was that he was in a long term relationship with a radiologist. A male radiologist. So Maura would be safe from any untoward advances. And Jane safe from jealousy. But Maura would be safer. That was most definitely the main reason... according to Jane anyway.

Maura kept her eyes on her clipboard and continued to fill out the required information. "He has been training with me to be relief since Monday, Jane." Maura shook her head and squinted in exasperation with her friend. "And..." Maura said pausing for dramatic effect. She held her pen pointed at Jane for a few moments before she continued, "I'm not saying murder just yet."

Frustrated, Jane clenched and shook her arms in front of her torso. "Maur. C'mon," she groaned.

"How did you two meet?" Maura said, her face focused on her paperwork, but her eyes focused on Jane._ The hell?! I just said I dunno who he is._ Jane thought. She looked down at the deceased woman. Ugh. Really woman?! She scrunched up her face. "Uh... this morning Maur." Jane pointed to the deceased woman. "Here at her dead body"

"No" Maura chuckled at Jane's confusion. Her eyes glanced back to her paperwork, she made a note then her eyes met the detectives, "Amber."

Jane flicked hair out of her face, glanced around nervously and lowered her voice. "Um... I was chasing a shoplifter and accidentally barrelled her over."

"It's suspicious."

Insulted at the thought that Maura would believe she would deliberately hurt someone, "No it wasn't." She gave Maura a look of offense, "It was an accident." Jane said.

Maura tilted her head, a smile and a slight raised eyebrow appeared on her face. Flirtatious. Playful.

"Wait...What?" Jane looked sideways at Maura with a scrunched face.

"I will know more when I finish the autopsy." Maura said, pointing at the body repeatedly with just her finger.

"Oh... right." Jane waved her hand in front of her face. "Yeah, of course." She said.

"Did you catch him?" Maura said as she rested her pen on the clipboard and face Jane.

Jane looked at Maura, her eyebrows furrowed, her lip curled and her left eye scrunched. She tilted her head.

"You haven't found any evidence to catch him." Jane stood back up fully. "Or her, yet" Jane flicked her hand at the body and Maura's eyes followed.

"The shoplifter." Maura said. Maura had effectively gotten the detective confused and flustered. And she liked it. She tried to hide her excitement and glee as she picked her pen back up and made new notes.

"Oh" Jane looked away for a brief moment. "Yeah I got him Maur"

"So you caught the villain AND got the girl. Very... movie-esque." Maura's shoulders bounced back and forth, flirtatious, smiled and playfully wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah you could say that" Jane chuckled

"I just did" Maura smiled at Jane, who laughed at her, and looked back at the body.

"So, current murder in front of us Maur..." Jane said in hope to get Maura to say murder.

"I'm still ruling it suspicious Jane"

Jane had clearly had enough of the state Maura had put her in and briefly moved her arms wildly between herself, Maura and the body. "Ugh. Seriously? Second homeless woman dead in two days." Jane said as she held up two fingers.

Maura looked back to meet Jane's eyes "Yes, and it's SUSPICIOUS, Jane." She looked back to her clip board and mumbled, "Apparently much like your sexuality"

Jane leaned back and scoffed, her mouth had dropped wide open and her right eyebrow had lifted. She couldn't decide whether to be proud of Maura, shocked or offended. She chose to just leave while she could before it got any worse. "Really?!" Jane said. "Ok," she smiled and nodded her head. "Ok," she lifted her hands in defence. "We will finish this later," she pointed back and forth between herself and Maura. "Let me know when you're ready to head back." She flung her left arm up in the air, turned away from Maura and headed towards Korsak.

**X**

**X**

Maura had almost completed the autopsy of the homeless woman when Jane, with long languid steps, slinked into the morgue and leaned against an empty stainless steel autopsy table. She looked at Maura, twirled her hair in her left hand and repeatedly tapped the table with the fingers on her right hand. She looked at Maura. The embodiment of impatience and polar opposite of Maura, who ignored Jane until she had cleared her throat for the third time. "You should seek medical advice if you're experiencing inflammation of the larynx, pharynx or tonsils." Maura said without looking at Jane and started the closing sutures of the Y-Incision of the homeless woman.

Jane groaned "God, woman" at Maura. She stopped fiddling with her hair and pushed herself to sit on the empty autopsy table.

"It could be caused by mononucleosis, influenza, aphthous stomatitis or even bacteria that cause sore throat such as Streptococcus and Arcanobacterium haemolyticum. And being pregnant, you wouldn't want to risk your health deteriorating Jane." Maura said

"Really Maura?"

"Does your mother know?" Maura said. She stood, head tilted, to look Jane in the eyes.

Jane turned her head to the side and slumped as she looked away from Maura. "Does my moth..." She looked back at Maura, her mouth open in disbelief and her eyebrows furrowed in agitation. "No my mother doesn't know, because, Dr Isles, I. Am. Not. Sick." She sat back up and waved Maura's comment off. "Pregnant yes. Sick, no. Wanting to know the AUTOPSY results. Yes"

Maura ignored Jane's agitation and leaned back over the body and continued to suture the body. "I meant about Amber."

"Oh." Jane said. "Yeah my family knew about Amber." Jane chewed at her thumb and looked past Maura.

"She didn't have a problem with you being with a woman?"

"Ma? No. Well not with Amber." Jane said. Her hand waved absentmindedly. "She was worried that I wouldn't be able to give her grandchildren though, that's why she always keeps trying to set me up with guys."

"I'm just waiting for the initial toxicology results to come back."

This peaked Jane's interest. She sat up straighter and looked at Maura. "So you think she was poisoned like the other one, Maur?"

"I'm not willing to speculate Jane."

Jane dropped back into a slouch. "Ugh. Its torture sometimes." she mumbled

"So now that you're pregnant, your mother would be completely okay if you were in a same-sex relationship?"

"She's dead Maura. I don't think she wants to date me." Jane's comment bounced with playfulness as she tried to annoy Maura. "Ma's pretty accepting of who I date, but I think she would draw the line there, Maur." She smirked at Maura.

Maura looked at Jane and gave her a brief nod before continuing with the sutures. "Good to know," she said. That wiped Jane's smirk off her face. She looked at Maura quizzically, huffed and groaned towards the roof at Maura's reply.

"You may need to try a humidifier to help relieve your throat. It could be caused by your mouth-breathing and dry air."

"Am not a mouth-breather Maura" Jane said through gritted teeth.

"You are when you sleep Jane." Maura smiled

"Ugh. Maybe you're thinking of Jane Doe here." Jane pointed to the deceased woman.

"Patricia Owens" Maura stated, still focused on her task.

"Patricia Owens. You got the I.D back already? Why didn't you say?"

"I already informed Detective Korsak." Maura remained bent over, but lifted her head to look a Jane.

Jane took offense to this news, her posture sank and she looked at Maura wounded. "You told Korsak and not me?" she said. Her tone soft and defeated. She knew that Maura wasn't obligated to tell her everything first, they were working the same case and she wasn't HER M.E, even though she wished she was. But it still hurt.

Maura saw the hurt in Jane's eyes "I did try you first. But your phone was busy."

"Oh, okay. Nah... That's cool." Jane said as she got off the autopsy table and stood up. "So we know who she is now. That's good. Thanks Maura... Did Korsak say he was looking into it?"

"He is a very competent detective Jane. I'm sure he is." Maura said

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." Jane walked over to Maura and stood opposite her. "So … Find anything interesting there Maur?" Jane leaned over and pretended to be interested in the corpse.

Her eyes wandered from the top of Maura's head and down her shoulders and caught a glimpse of Maura's chest where her black scrubs had revealed some of her flesh. Thoughts inappropriate of a best friend entered her mind.

"Perhaps." Maura said as she glanced up and noticed the path of Jane's eyes. She subtly moved to create more of a gap so Jane could see more, smirked and continued the final few sutures. Jane completely transfixed, gulped as more flesh and some cleavage was revealed. Her eyes darted upwards to see if she had been caught, but Maura's eyes were focused on her job, so Jane went back to her previous observations.

"So you pummelled her over and then what? Did she ask you out or you her?" Maura stood up, the incisions complete and moved the sheet to cover Patricia up.

The sudden movement and noise startled Jane. "I'm sorry? Who?"

"Amber, Jane. You seem to forget her a lot for someone you supposedly dated."

"There was no supposedly Maura. We did date." Jane said. She folded her arms in defence.

"How long did you 'date' Jane?" Maura said using her finger to put air quotes around the word date. She moved Patricia through the morgue to the cooler.

"Four years"

"How many years Jane?" Maura said as she closed the cooler.

"Four, Maura." Jane said as she held up four fingers.

"Oh." Maura went over to her sinks and started cleaning up. Jane scrunched up her face.

"I will wait in here." Jane said as she pointed to Maura's office and walked away. She laid down on the couch and got comfortable.

**X**

**X**

Maura entered her office clean and refreshed from the autopsy. She sat at her desk and began typing at her computer.

"So you gonna tell me what killed her yet Maura?"

"Four years sounds serious Jane. It must have been a difficult choice."

"I was in love. Back then it was the hardest decision I had ever made."

"I have to question Casey's intelligence that he thought that you would just throw away your career for him. Especially if you wouldn't for Amber."

"Casey doesn't know about Amber."

"Really?" Maura looked up at Jane, a mixture of shock at the lack of information Jane had given her fiancé, and joy that he hadn't learnt more about Jane than she herself had.

"Casey doesn't know a lot of things Maur. We never really talked that much."

"I see." Maura said. She tried to suppress the slight smirk from appearing on her face. Jane stood up and went over to Maura's desk. She fiddled with the folders on top, uncharacteristically making them a bit neater. "I just wanted to be with him so bad when we were in school and he wouldn't give me the time of day. When he showed an interest, I kinda went back to high school. I mean, I love Casey. But I'm not in love with him. Ya know."

Maura softened her eyes, looked at Jane in hers and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I understand the difference."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes. She lowered her voice and spoke softly to Maura in an almost wistful manner. "I just wish I could find someone who could be my friend and my lover. Instead of just people only after sex or the trophy or to control me." Maura raised her eyebrow slightly and gave a small smile. Her face hopeful. Jane face begging for Maura to understand her feelings and reciprocate without having to put her heart on the line. Maura went to stand.

"Doctor Isles, the tox screen came back." Senior Criminalist Susie Chang said as she entered Maura's office. She walked over to Maura's desk and handed the folder to Maura.

"Thank you Susie." Maura said as she grasped the results and smiled at her assistant.

"Sup Chang" Jane growled. Annoyed at the interruption, she glared sideways at the young doctor. Susie became nervous under Jane's stare. Over the years, the Doctor and the Detective had developed a friendly and playful rapport. Susie had noticed lately that the rapport vanished whenever she interrupted them.

"Uh, Detective," she said. Susie nodded as she fidgeted with her collar and then her hands.

"You can leave now Susie. Thank you."

"That's okay Dr Isles." Susie smiled. She cast a last nervous glance at Jane. "Detective." She said.

"Chang." Jane said again. Her eyes still fixed on Susie as she walked out of Maura's office.

"I can say, conclusively, sub-dermal blunt force trauma."

Jane's head spun back towards Maura. "Aaaand? Any drugs this time?"

"None of the foreign chemicals found in the other homeless decedent, no." Maura flipped through the pages of the report.

"Soooo, there are others?" Jane said, hopeful that there was something she could use in that tiny folder in Maura's firm grasp.

"I don't know yet Jane," Maura said exasperated at Jane's impatience. "These tests take time. THIS test was for a specific SINGULAR chemical. To see if they were connected. You're going to have to wait for other results." Maura said. She tried to hand the folder to Jane who rejected it with a wave of her hand.

"I will just get them later Maur. It's okay." Jane said. She became lost in the catacombs of her mind as Maura stood there watching her. She often tried to pinpoint the moment Jane connected pieces together. It always amazed the M.E, how the Detective's mind worked. Mostly because she didn't fully understand exactly how it did. She was able to put evidence and lack of evidence together in some weird puzzle. It was like she held the ability to change the pieces so they fit perfectly and made sense enough to find the guilty party.

Maura was so focused on Jane that she jumped a little when she spoke to Maura "Huh. Weird." Jane tapped her chin as she thought.

"I'm sorry?"

"The drugs, Maur. The drugs are weird."

"There aren't any that we know of Jane. So the cases are most likely not connected."

"Did you just guess?" Jane smirked.

"No. no I did not. I am forming a theory based on the lack of evidence". Maura said. Her pride wounded, she sat down in her chair. Back straight, and looked up at Jane with defiance and a raised eyebrow.

Jane decided not to push Maura and continued with their conversation. "Okay Maur. Okay. But ... They're connected alright," she said

"How do you know?" Maura said, curious to see if Jane had figured some inexplicable part out.

"I just know. I can feel it Maura."

"Is this your intestines speaking Jane? Am I talking to your intestines right now?" Maura smirked playfully.

Jane chuckled. "Yeah Maura." They smiled at each other before Jane broke off, "I gotta go. I need that report when you're done Maur." She said as she left the office. Jane put her head back through the door, "Thanks." She said before she rushed off.

"You're welcome Jane." Maura said to an empty room.

**X**

**X**

Jane spent the rest of the morning thinking about Maura's behaviour, her attempts to catch her off guard about Amber and two deceased homeless person in forty eight hours. She had given up on making any headway when her stomach growled, causing Detective Korsak and her brother Frankie to look at her. Korsak pulled out his phone and held it to his side away from Jane. He sent a text. "Go eat something Jane" Korsak said.

He was generally in a state of worry about her, but even more so since she told him about her pregnancy. It hadn't seemed to slow her down and she had a knack for getting into dangerous situations. He was continually worried about her and the Rizzoli Junior she was carrying. He was conflicted about the child. On one hand he hoped it turned out just like Jane, on the other he worried if it did, then the child would constantly be in danger. Jane wouldn't slow down, so the most he could do was force her to leave early, which he had to be creative about, or at least start taking her lunch breaks.

Jane leaned back in her chair and kept looking through the suspect information. "Nah, I'm good. We're close Korsak. I can feel it". Frankie shook his head at his sister and gave Korsak a sympathetic look. Korsak smirked at Frankie, and with the phone still hidden at his side he gave it a slight shake. Frankie, nodded his and mouthed "Maura?" at the Detective Sergeant. Korsak gave an almost imperceptible nod in reply and both men sat back down at their desks and awaited the M.E's arrival. Although Korsak had yet to receive a response from Maura, he knew she would go in search of Jane the moment she saw his text. True to form, nine minutes later, Maura Isles walked into the bullpen to grab the toughest, surliest and most stubborn one of the herd directly by the horns and dragged it out of there.

Maura's strides were long, firm and full of purpose. Jane, unaccustomed to hearing Maura walk in her own boots instead of heels, didn't hear her enter. When Maura was a few feet away, Jane felt her presence, looked up and gave her a tired smile. "Hey Maur," she said. Maura reached out her hand, palm up, for Jane. Her head tilted, she bit her bottom lip before drawing her tongue in between her closed lips. Her tongue was just visible during this, but Jane's eyes had caught it and she had become transfixed.

Maura looked at her, patiently waiting for her to take her hand or her mouth. She hadn't yet decided. "Lunch please," she said to Jane in a soft, barely audible voice that caused Jane to breathe just a little deeper and her eyebrow to jump. Korsak and Frankie tensed and prepared for Jane to put up a fight at being tricked into a break. Jane sighed and placed the folder on her desk, grabbed her keys, stood up and attached her gun and phone to her belt. She glanced at Korsak as her hand reached out rested on the curve of Maura's back. Maura lowered her hand, placed on the handle of her bag and attempted to not let her disappointment, at Jane forgoing to grab her hand, show.

As they walked past Korsak's desk, Maura heard the low threatening growl of Jane's voice directed at Korsak and her brother. "I am a detective. You really think I didn't see you turn me in?!"

Korsak leaned back in his chair and raised his hands and Frankie looked away; half scared, half trying not to laugh at his sister doing as Maura said. When the elevator opened and the two women stepped in, Jane pointed at them both and glared. She mouthed "This is not over" and the doors closed just slow enough for Jane to see them gulp.


End file.
